1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to motor vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to an arrangement for temporarily displaying an image on a motor vehicle body panel.
2. Discussion
It is known in the prior art to put permanent images on body panels of automobiles. This is done with such regularity that nearly every automobile has at least the model of the vehicle emblazoned upon a body panel. Furthermore, images may be affixed so as to advertise the dealer of the automobile or to advertise the business of the owner of the automobile. For the most part, these images are permanently affixed to the exterior of the vehicle. They can not be removed without extensive labor and are not easily concealed.
It is also known to create relatively temporary designs and emblems upon certain surfaces. Generally, these inventions harness the thermo-chromatic abilities of certain substances that are painted or adhered to a surface. However, these inventions have been generally limited to toys, novelty items and the like. Furthermore, these inventions require uniform temperature dispersion at a constant rate to be able to view the image or color change.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide an arrangement for temporarily displaying an image on a motor vehicle panel.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an arrangement that is inexpensively produced and easy to install onto the body panel of a vehicle.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a body panel that has an arrangement integral in the body panel formation.
In the preferred form, the present invention provides a body panel upon which a predetermined phantom image may be temporarily displayed. This image will appear under certain weather conditions and then vanish after a few moments. The image is created when a temperature dependent material is present on the body panel and a heat source is applied to the opposite side of the panel with an intervening insulation material in a predetermined pattern.